


my name is lunasa

by governessattending (syballineInferno)



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Ten Things, flight rising commission piece, pay me dragon money to write fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syballineInferno/pseuds/governessattending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watches the crackle of lightning spark thrill in her veins, and for a moment, she feels like she belongs. After all, what dragon would delight in storms other than one that belongs in Lightning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	my name is lunasa

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i play flight rising. if you also play flight rising, i'm doing commissions for dragon moneys. my id is 29796, username is PekoPekoyama and i'm writing under "Lady of the Plague Writings" down in art sales. as always, my tumblr is motherdolorosa, ladyoftheplague for fr stuff.

i.

She likes watching storms.

ii.

She doesn't remember much of the Shadow nest she was born in beyond the dark, cool nights and the silhouettes of talking figures through half lidded eyes. She remembers how dark it was.

She watches the crackle of lightning spark thrill in her veins, and for a moment, she feels like she belongs. After all, what dragon would delight in storms other than one that belongs in Lightning?

iii.

In the morning, she'll go to Arduin. She'll cleanse and pray and learn. She'll spread her shimmering wings behind her like shields, like a cape on an almighty king, and she'll listen to them whisper.

She hears a lot of things, Lunasa does. In Shadow, she learned to listen. In Lightning, she puts it to work.

iv.

She knows what they think of her, after all. When she closes her eyes, she can hear their taunts like strikes. Fake, they say. Heretic. Isn't that what she is? A Shadow dragon playing at Lightning, wearing the electric blue like a costume.

v.

_It's just jealousy_ , Salbari says when Lunasa visits her. Lunasa hasn't said a word but they both know what she means. _Jealousy_.

_Of course_ , Lunasa says, straightening her spine. _Of course_.

vi.

It's hard not to feel alone. She used to be part of a large nest, but now it's just her. It feels empty.

vii.

There aren't lightning storms in Shadow. They have storms but it's all rain and thunder. The lightning doesn't light up the horizon in a dazzling white blue, there is no crackle of electricity to thrill. A Lightning dragon would find it hard to be at home there.

viii.

Sometimes she thinks about her mother. She thinks she imagines a lot of things about then: the outside a torrential storm, shadows everywhere, her mother's claw comforting on her head, her siblings nestled into her. She can't imagine them all without the backdrop of Shadow Flight, the pattering rain and the silence that felt too loud. They're one and the same, after all.

She tries to avoid thinking about her mother.

ix.

At the very least, her familiar comforts her. The Rasa's fur is warm against her scales, presence a wordless ease. At least one being wants her here.

x.

She sits up and watches the storms until they stop.


End file.
